Letting It Out
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: R


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Jade Cocoon just the words below._

**~#*#~**

Mahbu felt like it had been forever since she had been out of Mother Garai's house and even longer since she had last been to the watch tower with Levant like they used to before the Onibubu struck and put half the village to sleep forcing her childhood friend to take up his father's mantle as the Cocoon Master of the village and her, his Nagi Maiden and wife.

She knew it was selfish on her part, to take up Levant's time during such a calamity, but there was only so much even she could take and Levant was the only one could talk to about it and not just because he was her husband.

"I'm sorry for asking you to come out of your way. It's just that it's hard to talk about things with Mother Garai around" She spoke up once scaling the ladder up to the observation deck where he was waiting for her ever since departing from the High Priestess' abode ahead of her.

"Hard? Or is it you just want to get away from her and her long and boring stories for a bit?" Levant asked her. Unlike him, searching the four forests for the calabas herb, she was stuck cooped up in the Nagi Priestess' cottage.

"Well, there's that too" Mahbu admitted his words bringing a small smile to both their faces

A peaceful silence permitted the air as the two friends now betrothed stood side by side watching the quiet landscape until Mahbu sighed wistfully.

"We used to be able to talk about everything. It's strange isn't it..." She muttered dragging a finger across the weather beaten rail aimlessly.

"It's just because of the burdens we have to bear" Levant told her slipping a hand over hers and squeezing it gently. "We have to give up our childhood and freedom for the sake of the village"

"You're starting to sound like an old man, speaking gibberish like that" Mahbu could not help but tease.

"Unlike you, I have to listen to Chieftain Grotta and Jibara not to mention old Pota let alone Mother Garai" Levant retorted nudging Mahbu with his shoulder. "To me, you're lucky"

"Better you than me" Mahbu replied shoving him back. As much as she loved Levant, she disliked grown-ups too much to even think of offering to take his place even as a joke.

"Some wife you are" Levant remarked without malice to which Mahbu merely smiled merrily at him in thanks.

Staring back out over the green landscape before them, Mahbu silently longed for the days of old where the only thing that bothered her was the annoying remarks of Lui whenever the brat butted in on the moments she had alone with Levant.

As much as he enjoyed the moment they were sharing, Levant knew Mahbu wanted to see him away from Mother Garai's prying eyes for a reason.

"Is everything alright?" He asked softly causing Mahbu to sigh before turning to face him.

"Your mother comes by a lot while you're gone. She's really kind to me, and she might just be worried about me...but, I'm sorry, I just can't stand it at all" The Nagi woman blurted out all at once. "Purification is nothing but pain. Didn't your mother do it all because she loved your father? And then he just got up and left her...because he couldn't stand to watch her suffer? How cruel! But why, even after all of that, does she still love him? Are all women like that? I can't say this in front of Mother Garai, but I really don't agree with that at all. I'm sorry if this upsets you. But I just couldn't live the way she does..."

Levant kept silent as Mahbu continued to let out everything welled up inside of her about his mother and even his father leaving them behind. As he listened, his eyes drifted from her face to the cloth gauntlets she now wore and managed to refrain from wincing as he quickly surmised that the skin underneath was now blemished with the 'cursed brandings' a Nagi woman obtained when purifying minions for their Cocoon Master.

Being the son of a long line of Cocoon Masters, Levant already knew about how terrible the pain could be when they suddenly appeared on their skin even before Mother Garai told him of this the day after the ceremony. It was this knowledge that urged him to only ask for Mahbu to perform magic for his minions and those he had captured when he had no other choice if just to prevent the inevitable from happening for a small while longer.

True, doing so might be running the risk of joining his father, or perhaps even following in his father's footsteps for all he knew, but at least he knew that doing so prevented Mahbu from feeling the pain of the brandings not to mention allow Arpatron and Vatolka the chance to become even stronger. Now that he thought about it, his flute playing sounded better too from all that extra practice.

"To your mom, your father's departure might have been an act of sympathy. But I don't agree. I would have felt betrayed. We're both in this together, so please, stay here as the Cocoon Master of Syrus" Mahbu finished going silent as she took in all the breath she had let out while venting her frustrations allowing Levant to speak up.

"Do you ever regret it? Us being…" He tried to ask without sounding too rude or insightful to how she may feel about him.

"No, of course not. You know I really like you a lot" Mahbu quickly answered clasping one of his hands tightly between hers although she reckoned saying 'like' might have been a bit of an understatement. "It's just that... there's so much going on right now, you know?! Why do we have to have so many rules and traditions? There's just no escape! I know some people hate the Nagi. But, I'm an individual. I won't run away from them or anything, just because it's hard! I might have married you because I had to, but I would never, ever leave you!"

"I never said anything like that!" Levan protested not really expecting her to suddenly lash out like that.

Mahbu looked as if to argue back but suddenly backed down instead leaned against him as if all her fight and pep had suddenly left her all at once.

"I'm sorry... I don't even know what I'm trying to say..." She mumbled into his chest. "It's just that...I never get to see you anymore. All we ever talk about now are the village, and cocoons, minions..."

Unable to keep it in anymore, Mahbu quietly wept into Levant's tunic. Despite having not ever encountered Mahbu in such a state before, all Levant could do was hold her tight in his arms. Nestled in his embrace, Mahbu somehow managed to slip her own arms around his waist as if silently telling begging him not to leave her.

As if sensing the message, Levant placed a kiss on her temple before resting his head against hers telling her that he would always be there for her even if his role currently kept him the farthest from her side most of the day.

**~#*#~**

_One of the favourite games I played when young & still enjoy to this day._

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
